


Valentines Day (and the Events Leading Up to It)

by writerwisegirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerwisegirl/pseuds/writerwisegirl
Summary: “Roman, why are you asking me for advice?”“I don’t know! Because normally I would go to Logan, but I clearly cannot for this!”Or: Five times Roman tries to ask Logan out and tone times he succeeds





	Valentines Day (and the Events Leading Up to It)

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collab with my wonder QPP Ali! This is the third fic we've written together and I hope you guys like it! Go check out their Tumblr https://five-hour-anxiety.tumblr.com/

**Virgil:**

 “Roman, _ why _ are you asking me for advice?” 

 “I don’t know! Because normally I would go to Logan, but I _ clearly _ cannot for  _ this! _ ” Roman flopped onto Virgil’s bed as he spoke, whining at Virgil.

 “Okay fine. Let’s see, you could just ask him.” Virgil drawled, holding out ‘could’ for a good four seconds.

 “No!” Roman whined, stamping his foot, “It has to be special! This is  _ me _ you’re talking to!”

 “Okay, okay. What about, like, a sampling box of Crofters? You know, instead of a chocolate sampler?”

 “Perfect! He’ll love it!”

**Attempt One:**

 Roman thought he was being sneaky. He really did -- but there’s only so much he could do to keep this idea secret. Logan was picky about his jelly, even more so about  _ Crofters _ . The side liked them all well enough, sure, but he had  _ favorites _ and therefore only those flavors would be good enough for the box.

 Only the best for Logan, after all.

 So by the time he had all the flavors chosen, he was  _ sure _ Logan knew what was going on. As much as he was loath to admit it, Roman was anything but subtle when he had breezed into the logical sides room and asked for the top ten flavors of Crofters. 

 So it came as a complete surprise when the idea crashed and burned faster than his pile of notebooks from middle school.

 “Ah, how thoughtful Roman -- a box of Crofters in honor of our fan club anniversary!” 

 Roman thought, for just one moment, the air had been punched out of him. He squinted his eyes and tilted his head, hands holding the Crofters sampler lowering down to his waist.

 “What?”

 “Why this is wonderful Roman! Would you like to join me for a tasting? I could even make some tea to go with it.”

 “No, that’s okay. You have fun with it.” 

**Patton:**

“Padre! You’re the heart and I need advice over matters of the heart!” Roman sighed, collapsing into the small couch Patton kept in his room for sleepovers.

 “Roman, hey! What can I help you with?” Patton, Roman guessed, must have been taking a nap. He fumbled around for his glasses as he spoke, and his cardigan was wrinkled and creased in odd places. “What kind of heart matters?”

 “How do ask I out a… shall we say  _ endearingly _ dense man?” Roman asked, hands twitching as he resisted the urge to fix Patton’s appearance.

 “Hmmm, oh! How about a card? They make cards for  _ everything! _ ” 

 “Yes, that could work! If I can make the right card it could make everything so much easier!”  Roman sprang up, charging towards the door with a new sense of purpose. 

 “Perfect! So glad I could help kiddo!” Patton laughed, waving as Roman threw the door open and left after dipping down into a bow.

 “Well, I’ll see you later Padre, I have a card to make!” He called over his shoulder, already halfway down the hall.

**Attempt 2:**

 “Ah, Logan! Wait just a moment, I have something for you!” Roman huffed, coming to a stop behind the logical side.

 “Did you just-”

 “Run across the mindscape to find you? Absolutely, this simply  _ could not _ wait.”

 Logan raised an eyebrow as Roman reached into his jacket, pulling out a handmade card. He presented it with a flourish, all but throwing it into Logan’s hands.

 “A...card?” Logan asked, holding it between two fingers as glitter fell off it in waves. “Thank you…?”

 “Open it, please! I worked so hard on it!”

 After shaking the card slightly to get rid of the extra glitter, Logan opened it up and read it. 

 “Thank you very much, Roman, I appreciate the gift. I’m sure you are aware, given its nature, today is National Give a Card to a Friend day,” Roman’s jaw dropped as Logan spoke, “I regret to inform you that I have failed to procure a card to give you in return, but if you allow me a few hours I’m sure I could come up with a card almost as… lovely… as the one you’ve made?” 

 “No, that's okay. I appreciate it, but I just wanted to give you something nice, there's no need to reciprocate,” Roman grumbled, turning away. “Have a good day.”

**Deceit:**

 “So you’ve tried twice already and it hasn’t worked?” Deceit sighed, trying and failing to walk away from the creative side.

 “Yes,  _ clearly _ ,” Roman huffed, throwing his hands up.

 “Well, you _ could _ just  _ tell him how you feel. _ ” 

 “Yes, you’re right, that would never work,” Roman sighed, bangs flying up and off his forehead with the movement. “You’re no help!”

 Deceit watched as Roman did an about face and stomped off down the hall, slightly annoyed that Roman misunderstood. Not enough to chase him down and explain, though.

**Attempt 3:**

 Deceit stared down at the trash can, a sigh tearing its way out of his chest.  There, clear as day, were two bouquets -- one of red roses and the other a mish-mash of flowers that, if he could be bothered to do some research, probably meant something.

 He didn’t care enough though, so he let it be.

**Thomas:**

 “Wait, so let me get this straight-”

 “You can’t and you know it, Thomas,” Roman interrupting, hands flying up to form handguns with an  _ eh, eh? _

 “Whatever, let me get this _ right _ . You, an aspect of my personality, want to ask out Logan,  _ another _ aspect of my personality.”

 “Think of it as self-love, Thomas.”

 “...Yeah, okay,” Thomas sighed, “So, you want my advice?”

 “Yes! Please! I’ve already asked all the others and  _ none _ of their ideas worked!” Roman groaned, shoulders slumping as a hand came to rest on his forehead.

 “Well, I always like trivia. It lets you show off your knowledge of a subject, something Logan would definitely appreciate, while also letting you learn more about your date.”

 “Yes! Of course, you brilliant man! Oh, you’re just too clever sometimes!” Roman cried, halfway sunk out of the room already. “But it’s no surprise,  _ Logan _ is your logic!”

 With that the prince was gone, leaving a confused Thomas behind.

 “Good luck?”

**Attempt 4:**

 “Okay, so the other two wanted to have a trivia night -- will you be my partner?” Roman batted his eyelashes as he asked, having cornered Logan against the kitchen counter. Logan looked around and cleared his throat, a slight blush spreading over his cheeks.

 “Of course, it- it only makes sense you want the smartest side to be your boy-  _ partner,” _ Logan stammered, slipping out of Roman’s range as he spoke.

 “You think I want you as my partner because you’re smart?”

 “Well, yes, that would be a logical conclusion.”

 “No, I want you to be my partner because you’re my friend!” Roman cried, throwing his hands up in exasperation. 

 “Oh. Well, in that case, I suppose I can do so,” Logan conceded, raising a hand to his chin. “Do you know of the categories, yet? May I propose Valentine’s Day as one, seeing as the holiday is so close?”

 “No, we can’t do that one -- you  _ know _ Patton will win that one in a landslide,” Roman laughed.

 “Oh, I see,” It may have been Roman’s imagination, but he could have sworn Logan frowned for a moment. Oh, well -- at least he got to spend time with the logical side tonight.

**Joan and Talyn:**

 This was going to be a bit hard to explain, but Roman was out of people to ask for help. So, much to Thomas’s surprise, he popped up while Joan and Talyn were over. Thomas was the first to notice him, of course, and upon doing so was quite animated as he frantically gestured for Roman to sink out. That, however, caught Joan’s attention and they quickly turned around, freezing at the sight of Roman standing in the corner before slowly turning back to Thomas.

 “....Thomas, what am I seeing?”

 “Uhh, Joan, meet Roman? Roman, Joan,” Thomas sighed as he moved to stabilize Talyn, who had been looking a bit light headed.

 After explaining the existence of the sides -- which took the better part of an hour -- Roman finally got to explain why he had chosen to pop up now of all days.

 “You want to ask out  _ Logan _ , who is another part of Thomas’s personality, and you need  _ our _ help?” Joan asked, rubbing at their temples. “Thomas, aren’t you like, oh I don’t know… a  _ little _ concerned here?”

 “It’s like self love, Joan, just taken to a new level. I take it the trivia didn’t go well, Roman?” Thomas asked.

 “You’ve already had this conversation? You know what, no, nevermind. Roman,” Joan turned back to the prince, “Have you tried a movie night? With just Logan?”

 Roman was quiet for a moment, brow furrowed in thought.

 “I can’t believe I didn’t think of that. Thank you, you magnificent human!” Roman cried, beginning to sink down, before popping back up once more. “Thanks for these marvelous new outfits, by the way. May I suggest a bit more gold for the next one?”

 He was gone before anyone could respond.

**Attempt 5:**

 “Logan!” Roman cried as he flounced into the logical sides room. “I would like to propose a movie night! We could watch a documentary, I do believe there’s a new one on the formation of black holes out on Netflix.”

 “That does sound fun, but might I suggest we watch something you would enjoy as well? I don’t want you to fall asleep in the middle of the movie after all,” This statement was accompanied by a fond smile, but Roman seemed to miss it. He focused instead on what he felt to be a rejection.

 “No, no, that’s quite alright Pocket Protector. I’ve, uh, I’ve just remembered I’ve got some work to do before the next video,” Roman sighed and turned to leave. Logan watched him go, a frown quickly replacing the smile he reserved only for Roman.

 As he sunk out to retire to his own room, he failed to see the tv on with the documentary already queued and ready to go.

**Roman (+1 Success):**

 Roman hadn’t slept well that night. After leaving Logan in his room, he had stomped into his own, proceeded to take a page out of Virgil’s book and put on a playlist consisting of pg-13 music. By the time he had grown tired of the music, it was three in the morning.

 Not to mention Patton waking them up all up at six am so that the fam-ILY could start of Valentine’s day with plates full of heart shaped pancakes, resulting in a mere three hours of fitful sleep.

 It was noon by the time Logan was alone and by then Roman had had it up to  _ here _ with romantic gestures. He was on his fifth cup of coffee and still in his pajamas when Logan asked him to come into the kitchen.

 “Roman, thank you for joining me. I was hoping to get your opinion on a few things.” Logan said, smiling at him as he gestured for Roman to sit with him.

 “Sure, Specs, what can I do for you?”

 “Well, I have this dilemma. There’s this person I like and I have been attempting to ask them to join me on various outings all week, but have been continually misunderstood,” Logan sighed, leaning back against the counter, “As the creative aspect, I had hoped you would offer some insight so as to make him understand my intentions?”

 Roman, in a fit of sleep deprivation, snorted. The snort turned into a full-blown laugh and soon he was doubled over at the knees fighting to catch his breath.

 “Are- are you _ kidding _ me?” He asked, still short on breath, “Go ask someone else, I am nothing but a failure in that department!” He turned to leave but stopped short when Logan grabbed his elbow.

 “You… are trying to win over someone?” He whispered a look on his face that Roman couldn’t quite name. “How- Could you walk me through what you have attempted? Maybe that could help me… or, well, nevermind.”

 “No, hey, Specs -- I’m sorry. It’s just,” Roman rubbed at the back of his head as he spoke, a shy smile on his face, “I was trying to ask if… well if  _ you _ would go out with me, all week. But I realize now that your lack of interest must have been due to your own infatuation with another.”

 “You...you think I like  _ someone else? _ And turned you down because of it? Roman, that couldn’t be any further from the truth! I have been attempting to ask  _ you _ out all week as well! We must have both become so caught up in our own attempts that we missed the others.” 

 To say Roman was shocked would be an understatement. He stared at Logan a good thirty seconds before he could say anything. 

 “You...were?”

 “Yes! I asked you join me for tea when you gave me that Crofters sampler, I wanted to make you a card in thanks for the one you made me, I suggested Valentine’s Day as a trivia category, and I even wanted to watch a movie you would enjoy.”

 “Oh. I guess I was just being rather dense then,” Roman blinked, his brain still trying to process the new information. “So, hypothetically if I had shown up at your door earlier this week with a dozen roses and  _ flat out told you _ how I felt… it would have been reciprocated?”

 “Why, yes -- I had also obtained a bouquet for you, but threw it away when I decided it would not be a grand enough gesture for you.”

 “Deceit will never let me live this down,” Roman groaned, but quickly perked up and grasped Logan’s hands. “So! Logan, my dear -- will you do me the honor of being my Valentine?”

 “I thought you’d never ask,” Logan laughed. Roman whooped and picked Logan up into a twirl. “No really, I thought you’d never ask. What a wonderful, unforeseen event!”

 “I tend to bring about a lot of those, yes.”


End file.
